


October Pets

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Sewer King two sentence fiction. The Sewer King began to smile near two pet alligators.





	October Pets

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King began to smile near two pet alligators. They wagged their tails as he laughed.

THE END


End file.
